


The Princess and the Princess

by Burgie



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne finds unexpected company while she's trapped in Pandoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Princess

The white horse showed up on the first night. Anne had just curled up in a corner that was slightly more comfortable than the ground, but she couldn’t sleep or even relax. It was so pink here, overwhelmingly so. And bright. She could still see it when she closed her eyes. That was not even to mention the sounds. Shadow seekers made their way past on their patrols, causing her to tremble all the more. But at least it wasn’t cold.

A light suddenly appeared, a point of bright gold amid all the pink. It grew, becoming brighter as it did, and eventually formed into a familiar four-legged shape. The sound came next, hoofsteps on stone. They sounded more very metallic horseshoes, but the gait sounded similar. And finally, there was the feeling that emanated from the horse.

It was warm, like a summer day, but also kind, like a mother. Now that the light had faded somewhat, she could see a few more distinguishing features. The creature was a mare, a tall one, with a mane and tail that blew in an ethereal wind. She also came bedecked with a golden crown, torc and shoes, and a pair of wings. Were it not for the pastel colours of her mane and her violet eyes, she would have looked pale.

“Hello there, fellow child of the Sun,” said the mare. She approached Anne slowly, like she was a frightened animal or something. She probably looked like one.

“Who are you?” Anne asked. She must be a princess, surely, with that jewellery.

“You may call me Celestia,” said the mare. “Although my little ponies call me Princess Celestia.”

“I thought you were a princess,” said Anne. She stood and bowed to her, noticing as she did that she was just barely shorter than Celestia.

“Oh, there’s no need to do that,” said Celestia, “if anything, I should bow to you. Not many can travel between realms on their own power alone.”

“I can’t,” said Anne. “I need my horse Concorde to do that, and I can’t find him. So I’m stuck here in Pandoria.”

“So that’s where this mirror leads to,” said Celestia, her brow furrowing thoughtfully. “I should probably destroy that one, or at least lock it away somewhere.”

“You know about this place?” Anne asked. “I thought only those allied with Garnok or Fripp knew about it. Who are you allied with?” She backed away until she was against the wall. This mare seemed good but, well, so had Jessica and look at how that had turned out.

“Neither,” said Celestia. “Pandoria existed long before those two came here. My old friend Starswirl the Bearded made portals leading to other worlds, and he visited it long before either of them showed up. Even before your Aideen.”

“That must have been a long time ago,” said Anne.

“Oh, yes, it was. I was just a filly then, in the grand scheme of things. A teenager, really.” Celestia smiled fondly. “Just like you were when you first came into your powers.”

“How did you know that?” Anne asked. “You don’t even know my name. I’m Anne, by the way.”

“It is traditional for the Soul Riders to come into their powers once they reach womanhood,” said Celestia. “I have met them before, in the past. I have fought alongside Lightning, advised Moon with her oracles, and been healed by the Star. But it is always the Sun who I feel closest to. Possibly because where I come from, many consider me to be the Sun. But I am not. I merely raise the sun at dawn and lower it at night.”

“Have you ever kept a Soul Rider company while she’s trapped?” Anne asked.

“That and worse,” said Celestia. “I have seen them die. So many times. But I’ve also seen them win. I’ve even killed a few Dark Riders in my time. But then my life became busier. I gained responsibilities, so now I can no longer fight with you.”

“You became a princess,” said Anne. “I wish you could help me out of here. But even if you could, I’m not leaving without Concorde.”

“Like I said, I cannot help you too much. If I put myself at risk, I put my entire kingdom at risk. I do not believe that a Moon and Star can rule a country, do you?” Celestia smiled.

Anne giggled at the thought of Linda and Lisa trying to rule. “No,” she said, “only a Sun can rule.”

“Exactly,” said Celestia. “Knowing Twilight, the kingdom would turn into a democracy if I spent too long away or died. But I am never needed at night. I can spend my nights here with you.”

“Thank you,” said Anne. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“It isn’t,” said Celestia. She laid down on her side with her back against the wall and extended a wing, arranging her limbs to make a comfortable kind of nest. Her tail became a kind of sheet, made of the finest silk. Fortunately, it dimmed to make for a comfortable environment.

Anne curled up next to the princess, resting her head on Celestia’s soft fur. Celestia closed her wing over here, and the pinkness disappeared. Anne stopped worrying about everything and gave herself over to sleep.

Two years passed, during which Celestia kept Anne company every night. Anne got into the habit of waking up earlier than usual so that Celestia could return to Equestria and raise the sun. It was the least she could do. Some nights, Celestia had to fight off Shadow Seekers, but a flare of sunlight was always enough to keep them away. And sometimes, Anne was so distraught at being stuck that Celestia had to sing to her. She had a beautiful singing voice.

Celestia wasn’t a mother, except to all of her little ponies. But Anne firmly believed that she would make a good mother. She was as caring as Alex, only not so violently. Anne learned all about Equestria and the other princesses there. She almost wished that she could go there, but her magic only allowed her to travel between Jorvik and Pandoria for now. Her dreams became filled with purple pony princesses, blue warrior pony princesses, and pink princesses of love. Crystal kingdoms danced through her dreams, and gem-studded caves.

Louisa found the white pony princess first when she walked into Pandoria.

“Princess Celestia?” she asked with a gasp. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same, Aideen,” said Celestia. “But now is not the time. There is someone who needs your help.” And she extended her wing, revealing the girl sleeping beside her.


End file.
